1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle shock absorber and more particularly to a stopping unit preventing the shock absorber from disengagement accidentally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional shock absorber for a folding bicycle is mostly connected to the seat pipe with a quick-release connector and the rear fork, perpendicularly, to absorb the bumping road ride. This design requires a user to loosen the quick-release connector first and then fold the bicycle. However, after so many times of fasten and loosen the quick-release connector, the connecting area wears out and causes rattling at the connecting area, which may even cause an accident.
In view of this, the inventor has invented the present invention to improve the shortcomings.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a shock absorber stopper for a bicycle, which provides an additional protection of the shock absorber from disengagement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shock absorber stopper for a bicycle, which is safe to user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shock absorber stopper for a bicycle, which is easy to operate.